Insaciável
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: O que aconteceu na noite em que Sensui enlouqueceu? Resposta ao desafio da Dark Faye. Yaoi dark lemon Sensui & Itsuki.


YYH não me pertence e, infelizmente, nem o Sensui e o Itsuki...

Insaciável

A luz da lua iluminava o sangue negro, tornando-o prateado. O chão era inundado de sangue e cadáveres. Tantas vidas perdidas numa única noite. Os youkais, mortos pelos homens. Os homens, mortos por um único garoto que no momento era domado por uma fúria assassina juntamente com a absoluta perplexidade.

_- Sensui POV – _

Por que? Por que? Me enganaram durante todo esse tempo? Onde estão as pessoas inocentes que eu deveria proteger dos monstros assassinos? Suas expressões de prazer, seus risos, enquanto matavam, torturavam cada youkai... O que são esses assassinos? São essas as pessoas que eu deveria proteger? Nunca! Matei com orgulho e prazer cada ser vivo daqui.

Mas... Por que você me olha dessa forma tão estranha? Por mais óbvio que pareça, digo, em voz alta e hesitante, a verdade tão clara quanto cruel:

— Aqui não havia nenhum ser humano.

Mas o pior de tudo, é que não foram nem os atos horríveis que cometeram contra todos esses youkais que me deixaram tão perturbado; foi imaginar como seria se fosse você, Itsuki, no lugar de qualquer um deles.

Sim... Por que o único que poderia levantar um dedo contra você sou eu. Somente eu. Sua vida ainda é minha Itsuki. Na verdade, você é meu. Desde a primeira vez em que estivemos juntos, você sabe disso.

Não... O que estou pensando? Devo estar ficando louco... Talvez... Mas, em meio à toda a confusão, o cheiro do sangue e dos mortos me excita. Preciso te fazer meu aqui e agora. É o único meio de acalmar todos os pensamentos que me perturbam. Mas preciso deixar claro que você é meu. Preciso te marcar de forma tão profunda para que não restem dúvidas de a quem você pertence.

_- fim do POV-_

As mãos morenas e magras do garoto agarravam firmemente um pedaço de vidro. Olhava, sem se importar, o sangue que escorria de sua mão. Itsuki iria sentir muito mais, pensava enquanto caminhava até o youkai em passos lentos.

Olhou para ele mais uma vez: o brilho dos olhos dourados, realçado pelas trevas absolutas à sua volta, a pele ainda mais pálida devido ao brilho fraco da lua lhe dava uma aparência etérea... Desejava Itsuki... E como desejava! A libido se misturava à sede de sangue ainda não saciada. Precisava ter tudo, agora!

— Shinobu?— perguntou Itsuki com o olhar preocupado.

A resposta do rapaz foi agarraro pulso do youkai puxando-o com força para um beijo. Itsuki abriu a boca em surpresa, o que foi a deixa para Shinobu invadi-lo com uma língua exigente que se enroscava com a do youkai. Sem aviso, Shinobu mordeu o lábio inferior de Itsuki com força.

Apartaram o beijo e Sensui pôde observar divertido a expressão ofegante e estupefata do youkai. Sorriu ao ver o fino fio de sangue que escorria dos lábios para o queixo alvo. Lambeu-o prontamente logo em seguida passeando com a língua distraidamente pelo o pescoço do youkai e por suas orelhas, que mordeu sensualmente e depois sussurrou:

— Você é meu.

Mas carícias eram o bastante apenas para satisfazer parcialmente seu desejo, mas não acalmavam sua sede de sangue. Queria machucar.

Deitou Itsuki no chão e rasgou com o vidro, que jazia esquecido em sua mão, o tecido fino da camisa do youkai. Depois correu a ponta afiada suavemente pelo abdome alvo, viu um fino rastro de sangue se formar conforme o vidro fazia contato com a pele. Era bom, mas precisava de mais.

Percorreu com o vidro toda a extensão do braço de Itsuki, pressionando com bastante força a parte afiada sobre sua pele. Viu o corte profundo que se formava. Sorriu. Com certeza, ia virar uma cicatriz.

Itsuki gemia, mas não tentava se desvencilhar. Estava gostando de uma maneira masoquista, daquilo tudo. Era a primeira vez que Shinobu o desejava daquele jeito. Era a primeira vez que a iniciativa vinha dele. Parecia ser a primeira vez que Sensui manifestava suas fantasias, agia por vontade própria e não apenas guiado por Itsuki.

O youkai sabia o que havia causado aquilo. Sem se importar com a dor, ou com os cortes permitia ao garoto continuar, afinal o que seriam algumas cicatrizes amanhã, quando tinha ali e naquele instante a verdadeira face de Sensui? Aquela que o garoto se empenhava tanto em esconder de si mesmo... Finalmente o tinha como queria: confuso, forte, selvagem... Aquele ser tão perfeito... Agora era um anjo; um anjo negro caído, ferido, coberto com o próprio sangue e, agora, querendo machucar. Daquela maneira, se era possível Itsuki amava Shinobu ainda mais.

Os cortes agora se prolongavam por todo o corpo do youkai: nos braços, cortes leves no pescoço e no rosto, nas pernas, no abdome... Marcas ainda incapazes de saciar Shinobu.

O som alto do primeiro tapa juntamente com os gemidos que vieram em seguida, cortavam o silêncio mortal da noite. Sentado sobre as pernas de Itsuki, que continuava deitado no chão, Sensui desferia tapa após tapa. Inicialmente, apenas nas faces passando logo depois, a bater nos braços, no peito, no abdome. Deixando a cada golpe uma marca arroxeada.

Cada grito e cada gemido de Itsuki aumentavam seu prazer. Não era nem voltaria a ser o garotinho inocente de antes, agora era um sádico; selvagem insaciável que precisava de mais, mais e mais. A qualquer custo.

Deitou-se sobre o youkai e voltou a mordisca-lo. Parou nos mamilos que enrijeciam perante os toques. Passou para o pescoço, que chupou até que houvesse uma marca vermelha naquela parte. Arranhou toda a extensão de seu tronco olhando prazerosamente o sangue que voltava a fluir.

Sorriu, cheio de malícia. Já estava cansado daquela brincadeira. Tirou devagar suas próprias roupas e se levantou. Fez Itsuki ajoelhar-se na relva e empurrou lentamente a cabeça do youkai em direção ao seu membro rígido.

Ignorando os ferimentos nos lábios, Itsuki sugou com vigor, como uma criança faminta. Sensui agarrava e puxava forte, os cabelos do youkai, deixando escapar uns poucos gemidos inaudíveis. Quando finalmente acabou, Itsuki estava sem ar, com o rosto coberto de suor que se misturava ao sangue coagulado. Ainda mais excitado por aquela imagem, Sensui quase arrancava a língua do youkai em mais um beijo ávido e exigente.

Depois segurou os braços de Itsuki e o fez ficar de quatro sobre a relva. Já sobre o youkai, Sensui decidiu penetra-lo de vez; machucaria mais. Encaixou a ereção e começou a se movimentar rápida e freneticamente para frente e para trás.

Por alguns instantes, para Itsuki parecia só existir a dor. Uma dor lancinante e horrível que ele não queria que parasse. A dor que era a prova conclusiva do amor sádico e do desejo selvagem de Shinobu.

Uma dor que percorria seu corpo inteiro e que, subitamente parou. Parou, substituída por um prazer que Itsuki já conhecia, mas nunca o sentira tão intenso como agora. Mais que os cortes e hematomas a maior tortura seria se Sensui parasse agora deixando Itsuki ali, ansiando por mais. Agora quem exigia, era o youkai. E o garoto não decepcionava. Aumentou a força das estocadas fazendo os olhos de Itsuki revirarem e suas mãos se fecharem sobre a grama. E o youkai sentia toda a sua força se esvaindo juntamente com seu líquido que caía sobre a relva manchada de sangue.

O prazer atingiu um nível inédito e extasiante quando Itsuki sentiu-se completamente preenchido por Sensui. Agora não restava dúvida: pertenciam um ao outro.

Tombaram exaustos lado a lado em meio aos cadáveres. Trocaram olhares, iluminados pelo luar.

— Eu te amo.— murmuraram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Itsuki amava Shinobu desde a primeira vez que pusera os olhos nele. E era um sentimento ainda mais forte agora que Sensui era quem o youkai sempre esperara que fosse.

Shinobu também amava Itsuki, por isso o deixara sobreviver. Mas nunca esperava que isso fosse se virar contra ele daquela forma: agora não podia mais viver sem Itsuki. Havia enlouquecido aquela noite, ou encontrado a lucidez pela primeira vez. Já não tinha certeza. Mas agora era quem era, não voltaria atrás. E havia encontrado uma nova maneira de amar.Uma maneira violenta, possessiva, irascível. Mas uma maneira completa, cheia de paixão, tão diferente daquele frágil amor adolescente que nunca mais voltaria a sentir. E sabia que Itsuki compreendia aquele amor.

Sensui era um anjo caído e havia perdido a inocência para se tornar completamente selvagem e insaciável.

-FIM-

N/A: Acho que eu pirei na hora que escrevi isso... Faye, não sei se isso dá pro gasto pro seu desafio do dark lemon mas o que vale eh a intenção neh? Eu sei que esse casal foi muito mais pra mim que pra vc, mas só saiu fic deles mesmo... A idéia q eu falei que tinha tido pra um dite/mdm não saiu legal... enfim foi o que deu pra fazer, naum nasci pra dark...

quem leu e quiser deixar uma review pra essa minha piração, à vontade...

Sayonara

Lyra


End file.
